


It hurts, I know

by angelaxy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: A night in the penthouse, a moment of hurt & bliss.
Relationships: Han Jumin/MC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	It hurts, I know

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for his route.
> 
> One of my old, unpublished mysme fics, had to post this bcs FEELS~
> 
> Thanks for reading ♥

Days passed, yet here she remained. Jumin’s penthouse.

Against her better judgment and perhaps everyone else’s, Michiru remained here for a sole reason. The empathy within her heart could not leave him _drowning_ like this, even though she might drown along with him in the bottomless ocean.

For him, she would.

And after all, everyone was a little overreacting over this matter. A little, yet justified enough. But.. Did they not realize, it was also her choice to be here. As foolish as it might be to trust someone in the span of a few days, she trusted him that much; for him to ensure her safety and from various things that Zen feared.

Trusting too easily, a repeated mistake that always destroyed her little by little — but not for Jumin, her heart trusted him.

Trust, or love, _perhaps both_.

In the middle of the night, the penthouse was silent, almost eerily. Sleep did not come easily as she was plagued by her concern for Jumin. He appeared more silent and stoic than yesterday, those eyes of his were much colder than usual. Forcing wasn’t the best way to support him, there was a huge difference between forcing and actually helping. Wait until he felt ready to confide in her, she reminded herself. Even it would take forever.

Staring blankly at the ceiling didn’t help her troubling thoughts so she decided to get some water, climbing off from the bed and walking over to the kitchen area in her night dress.

The penthouse was quite dark with minimum lighting from night lamps, but the familiar silhouette in the glass window made her stop halfway. She approached him silently. Jumin was standing there in the darkness, his back at her, and once she was close enough, there was a glass of wine clutched in his hand.

“Jumin?” She noticed his shoulders tensed because of her voice, surprised perhaps. 

Jumin didn’t turn around when the words uttered. “You weren’t asleep?” His response was a sign of him accepting her presence. 

“I can’t sleep.” Now she was able to see his expression as they stood side by side.

“Do you feel uncomfortable? Anything I am able to help?” He gazed at her, his face was unreadable.

“No. Nothing wrong with this place.” She shook her head, smiling faintly. “It’s just… I keep feeling worried — about you..”

“I must apologize for causing you to worry.” He took a sip of the red wine, expressionless as he returned his gaze beyond the window.

Watching those city lights and stars, the skyline, at this height, she surely could see the reason why he’d been standing here, the night scenery was magnificent. If the circumstances were a little better, she would have grown addicted to this sight for she always loved the stars, the moon and city lights.

But in times like this, all of her waking thoughts were about him. “You can’t sleep either?”

“I suppose so, no matter how long I remained in bed, it is quite difficult to be sleeping peacefully.” Jumin paused for a moment, taking another sip. “Too many troubles have occurred within a few days.”

“Jumin….” The concern in her voice was manifested.

He took another sideways glance, followed with a smile that she thought a little bit forced. “No need to worry over my problems.”

“How can I not? You overworked yourself these days, — Yes, Jaehee told me, then you barely slept at night. Anyone would be worried over this.”

“You’re quite wrong, there is only one person who feels worried.” He gave her a ghost of a smile. “Currently, she is standing beside me.”

She smiled in return. “While it may be true, everyone in RFA is worried too. Even some of them might not be showing their concern correctly. But I know they are.”

Jumin didn’t give any response other than the bitter gaze of his that still fixated into hers. The concern that she had been feeling was surfacing at once and she couldn’t contain it anymore. She took initiation to step closer to him, raising her hand to touch the side of his face. Caressing.

“I might not be able to know exactly what you feel now, but…” Michiru’s palm grazed over his skin, — a warm and comforting gesture. “I know it hurts, Jumin, and that’s okay. It’s okay to let yourself feel the hurt.”

Those dark eyes stared back wordlessly for some time.

“But remember, it’ll pass. You’ll just have to find the strength to get past this, everything will be fine.”

Whether it was intentional or not, Jumin leaned into her touch and closing his eyes, he put his own hand over hers as if to feel more of her warmth.

“I truly hope so..” His words barely whisper.

“I want you to know, you’re not alone in this.”

He smiled slightly at her words. “Am I not?”

“Of course. I’ll be with you along the way, — you won’t be alone.”

“It is comforting to have someone to talk to.” He pulled her hand away from his face, and she didn’t expect him kissing the top of her hand affectionately. “Thank you. For your willingness, your concern. I must admit, this is quite pathetic of me.”

“You’re not pathetic for feeling things.”

He shook his head lightly and let go of her hand. “In my own opinion, it is.”

“Don’t think like that.” There was a frown creased on her forehead. “I like you better this way, for telling me what’s on your mind. Your troubles, your worries.”

He went silent, although he was still looking at her questioningly.

“Because I want to know you better. Everything, good thoughts or bad thoughts.”

He chuckled to himself. “You surely wouldn’t want to know those bad thoughts.”

She tilted her head, confused. ”I do, though..”

“Never mind.” He closed the topic and took a large sip of the wine until the crystalline glass was emptied. “You should go to sleep, little lady.”

“And you?”

“I still have a lot in mind. Perhaps later.”

“Can you keep me company? Until I’m asleep..”

His gaze returned at her. “Are you sure?”

She nodded eagerly. “I slept better with you around, strange but I say this with all honesty.”

“If that’s what you wish for.” He initiated to walk towards her bed, placing down the empty glass on a table they passed by. Hesitantly, he waited until she slipped into the bed, settled comfortably under the warm blanket, then he followed.

“It’s strange how I feel safe around you.” She muttered after a few moments of silence fell upon them.

“I will do everything to keep you safe.”

“I know, Jumin. ..I know.”

If she didn’t feel safe, there was no reason to stay here in his penthouse and ignore all the warnings people threw at her. This might be not appropriate in others’ eyes, but she had to be here. For him.

“I do love the night, it’s rather peaceful.”

“If you think in such a way, I can relate to that. However, it became lonely at times.” Once the words left his lips, Jumin cleared his throat as an effort to erase those words from being spoken.

But she responded instead. “Loneliness never bothered me.”

“Never? How is that possible?”

“I think…” She trailed off, her mind was reeling to conclude her answer as their eyes exchanged gazes, staring into each other’s soul. “I’m just too used to it.” Deep down, she was aware that he might feel the same, something in his eyes told her so.

He turned his head to take a good look at her. “To have a nightly conversation like this.. This is my first experience, usually it’s only work and wine.”

“May I ask if I’m ever bothering you here? In the slightest? I know I’m no one but the new RFA member for all of you.”

“The exact opposite, I feel…” He seemed to struggle to find the right words to express his thought, and she waited for him, “..pleasant? No, _content_ might be the better choice of words.”

“So.. In other words, you’re comfortable? That’s nice to hear.” She stated, a grin was showing in her face.

Jumin’s mouth curved into an inevitable smile. “Conversations or not, the night seems much more, yes, _comfortable_ to have you here, by my side.”

She shifted her position so her body faced him. “I’m glad, then.”

“Aren’t you lonely when I am at work?”

“Not really, I know you have to go for work, and I’m capable of keeping myself entertained while I’m alone by myself.”

“I’m relieved to hear that, you must be aware I’m doing everything as fast as I can. I want to be here with you instead of working.”

“Don’t push yourself too hard, Jumin. We can text, call or talk around in the chatroom with others while you’re away. I will be here waiting.”

Jumin seemed to ponder her words for a long minute, the curve of his mouth slightly pulled upward. “Would you stay for a little longer?” He had the earnest look as he questioned her. Jumin didn’t avert his gaze from her at all.

She nodded without hesitation. “I’ll stay, for you.”

Consequences and gossip be damned, she thought fiercely. It was clear that he needed her, and it would hurt him immensely if she decided to leave when he was still struggling hard. With RFA, V, his father, Unknown, then all the work he still had to handle. 

_— If she left, what would become of him?_

Jumin’s hand reached for her face, he tucked a stray of strand hair behind her ear and smiled so lovingly that she couldn’t bear to witness the rare look on his face right now.

There was so much pureness in that smile. So much love. “Sleep, my angel.” He whispered, pulling the blanket to cover her up to the shoulders to keep her warm, and she obeyed, closing her eyes.

Slowly but surely, she was drifting to sleep. There was something about his presence that could ease her heart and her mind. Soothing, loving. She wondered if he felt the same. All she could feel now is how blissful it felt with him by her side, until the sleep took over.

Jumin remained awake, having his own moments of blissfulness merely by watching her sleep.

_This was what peacefulness must feel like._


End file.
